


Ugly.

by versatiyeol (kaileidohscope)



Series: Parallel Universes | kaileidohscope's drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/versatiyeol
Summary: ✴Prompted by anon : chanbaek - Chanyeol hates his ears. Baekhyun loves them.✴Timing : 00:44:57





	Ugly.

**Author's Note:**

> ➡This are taken from and originally posted on my tumblr Timed Prompt series.
> 
> ✳What is the series "Parallel Universes"?  
> ➡Each drabble is their own story! None of them are within the same universe - unless, of course, specifically stated otherwise!  
> ➡These will be a mixture of kaisoo and chanbaek prompts only.  
> ➡Genres will vary, but the staple is soul-crushing fluff.  
> ➡You can send me a timed prompt / request via my tumblr (@kaileidohscope)  
> ➡If requesting, please leave your AO3 username if you'd like me to formally gift it to you once I finish it!

the cartilage resistant to be bent.

“I like it,” Chanyeol says as he tried to maneuver his ears under the hat, hiding them. They didn’t fit very well, the seam dug in painfully, and they stayed wedged just long enough for Baekhyun to swipe shaving cream along his chin, mouth, and neck before popping free again - flaring red and seemingly twice the size as before.

His ears. Damn them. He hates them. He wants to cut them off.

“They’re ugly,” he said quietly, brows curbed heavily and lips pouted out just the slightest. Baekhyun spared a glance at his reflection as he leaned over the sink slightly, guiding a razor down the flat his cheek.

"That hat? Yeah, I already told you that.” he snickered as he turned on the tap, holding the razor under the stream before tapping it on the sink and bringing it back to his face.

“My ears,” Chanyeol mumbled, glaring heavily at himself. “They’re really ugly,” he added, voice dropping close to a whisper.

His tone of voice has Baekhyun pause in his shaving. He looked at Chanyeol closely through the mirror. “They’re not ugly.”

“You don’t have to lie, I already know,” Chanyeol says, looking at the floor. His lips pulled up into a bitter, fake smile, and a rueful chuckle wheezed from his throat like a cough. “They’re pretty ugly, huh?” It wasn’t spoken as a question, rather- a statement. He already knew they were ugly. He didn’t need anyone else to say it for him; he’d always known it. Always been self-conscious of them.

Baekhyun turns the sink off then turns towards Chanyeol, looking at him properly. “No. No they’re not.”

“Yes they are,” the taller whispered, lips barely trembling and brows heavily furrowed. His appearance with near soul crushing. His gaze was downturned, fake smile still on his lips, and his eyes… glistening. Tearing up. Filling with tears over something so… silly.

Baekhyun raised his hands to cup Chanyeol’s face, caressing away the beads barely spilling over. He met Baekhyun’s eyes for but a moment before lowering again, barking out an embarrassed laugh as he knuckled away his own tears. Baekhyun took in his face, thumbs tracing the apples of his cheeks as he stared at the glossy orbs now refusing to meet his own.

“They’re not ugly, Chanyeol.” He stated, tone soft and sincere. He briefly removed one hand from the taller’s cheek to grab a hand towel and wipe away the shaving cream still around his mouth. When his hand returned to his face, he gave the other a gentle shake from where he held him, jostling him just enough for Chanyeol to finally look at him. He held his gaze steadily, locking him down. “They’re perfect.”

Chanyeol’s eyes glanced vulnerably between Baekhyun’s several times, shimmering with regathering tears as his lips began to tremble once more, and he lightly shook his head. Baekhyun’s tightened his grip just a bit, halting the action as he caught his lowering gaze again.

“I think they are. I think they’re beautiful.” he whispered, stroking Chanyeol’s face as he leaned in and pressed a careful kiss to the side of his chin. His hands moved up a bit, pushing against the underside of the bucket hat as he pressed a couple more kisses to his cheeks. When the hat fell out of the way, revealing Chanyeol’s blushed ears, Baekhyun raised himself up onto his toes and pressed a kiss over the right now. Then another as he combed his fingers through the strands of hair at his nape, then another to the lobe - this one a bit deeper as he let his tongue peek passed his lips and wet the soft cushiony skin.

He pulled back just enough to peck Chanyeol’s nose before moving over to the left side, and giving that ear the same treatment. Three kisses, feathery and warm and reassuring as he lowered his arms so his hands came to rest on his waist. Chanyeol hugged him, then, gangly arms wrapping around his shoulders and squeezing him tight.

Baekhyun smiled privately, edging his arms the rest of the away around Chanyeol’s waist as he slotted his mouth against a patch of skin on his cheek, and placed another, much longer kiss there as well.

“You’re ears are my favorite.”


End file.
